


Regular Miracles

by Stylinsonvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Housewife Zayn, Kid Fic, Kid Niall, M/M, Prompt Fill, Student Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn's kinda a house wife, Liam's studying for his BAR exam, and the one word their son knows has a suspiciously Irish lilt to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> very important notes; 
> 
> -niall is nine months old cause i think that's a cute age to be
> 
> -japan hair zayn just roll with it
> 
> -i know literally nothing about the bar exam so everything i say about it i pulled out of my ass
> 
> -lawyers are hot
> 
> -and liam wears glasses
> 
> -cause that's also hot
> 
> -glasses are hot

When Zayn wakes up Tuesday morning, it's to the sound of a textbook being thrown against the wall. 

The sound had become so familiar to him, he knows immediately what it is, even before the telling sound of his husband yelling at it leaks into the bedroom from his study.

Liam had started spending more nights than not locked up in his study, and Zayn wonders tiredly how much sleep he's gotten over the past few days. He sounds overtired, and as he loudly curses out another textbook, his words sound long and slurred together like they always do when he needs sleep. 

Zayn sits up in bed with a yawn, on the verge of breaking the study door down and dragging Liam into bed. He's just tired enough that he nearly seriously considers it, before the small sound of crying starts to pour into the room from the baby monitor next to the bed, and he sighs. 

He climbs from the bed, and pushes his hair back from his face, before he shrugs into an old silk shirt of Liam's and misbuttons the buttons quickly. He can hear the baby wailing from the monitor, and all but trips from the room, rushing into Niall's with another small yawn.

The infant is standing up in his crib, clutching the rails tightly, face screwed up as he cries. Zayn coos, and carefully lifts him into his arms, smiling softly as Niall almost immediately calms down.

"Hi, love," he murmurs, kissing his matted hair. "Did Papa wake you up? He's being very loud, isn't he?" Niall lays his head on Zayn's shoulder, and Zayn nods. "Yeah, he is. But since you're up, we might as well get breakfast, yeah?" 

Niall gurgles, and starts to suck on Zayn's shirt. Zayn laughs. 

He carries Niall from his room, and into the kitchen, and gently kisses his head again before he places him in his high chair. He pushes a kitchen chair up in front of him, before he grabs a small container of baby food (mashed bananas, or whatever, because Niall flat out refuses to eat anything else in the mornings), and sits down across from Niall with a smile. 

"You hungry, love?" He asks, and Niall giggles and slams his hands against tray. Zayn laughs. "Yeah, you are. Open big," he coos, holding the tiny, plastic spoon to Niall's lips. Niall opens his mouth, and eats quickly, clapping his hands together after he swallows. 

Zayn laughs again. He manages to get Niall to eat nearly half the jar, before Niall gives up completely, and starts bouncing in his seat and trying to get out of it. "Guess you're done know, yeah?" Zayn nods, as he carefully lifts Niall from his seat, balancing him on his hip. Niall coos, and Zayn kisses his hair softly. 

"Yeah. Now what do you wanna do, sweetheart?" 

Niall giggles, and holds a hand to Zayn's mouth, and Zayn raises his eyebrows. "Do you want me to sing?" Niall giggles again, and he grins. "Yeah? What do you want me to sing?" Niall only taps his mouth again, and Zayn nods. The song Zayn sings most often, and Niall reacts to most positively, is some moderately popular Hedley song Harry has a bad habit of singing all the time and that Zayn constantly has stuck in his head. They've started referring to it as Niall's favourite song, and Zayn wastes no time before he starts to sing it. 

"City cold, moonlight bright, mountains old, I watch the water. Someones old friend, someones lover, someones sister, someones daughter. Isn't she beautiful? Isn't she beautiful?"

Niall claps his hands together happily, and Zayn grins, kissing his forehead again before opening his mouth to start the next verse. But he hesitates, at the sound of footsteps, and looks up, nearly starting at the sight of Liam standing in the doorway. 

He's leaning against the doorframe, glasses crooked on his nose, and he blushes as he catches Zayn's eye. 

"I heard you singing," Liam admits, and Zayn laughs. 

"Yeah?" 

Liam nods. "S'been, what? Six days since I heard you sing last?" He shrugs. "I missed it."

Zayn smiles. "I'll be here all day, if you want to come 'round later for an encore." 

"Can't you sing for me now?" He asks, and Zayn shakes his head. 

"No. Now you're gonna to bed." 

"What? But —" 

Zayn shakes his head again and points down the hall. "No. Go." 

Liam sighs, but Zayn can tell he's exhausted, so much so he only nods and walks over to kiss Zayn goodnight. He pecks his lips, before he kisses the top of Niall's head, and starts to trudge back to his room. 

"Say goodnight, love," Zayn says to Niall, and Niall giggles again, waving after Liam frantically. 

"Night night papa!" He squeals. 

Zayn can hear Liam laugh to himself as he disappears down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> oh prettiest please follow me on tumblr either [my main](http://stylinsonvodka.tumblr.com), or my [ziam blog](http://classiczain.tumblr.com)


End file.
